


after the storm

by octoberwithoutyou



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberwithoutyou/pseuds/octoberwithoutyou
Summary: The events of two certain Rogue One survivors after Scariff, as told by  members of the Yavin IV base."In a base where the only sources of fun were the occasional non-fatal mission and holodramas that were too old to be truly enjoyable, sometimes gossip was the only way to spend the time in between missions. Normally, they wouldn’t talk much of Captain Andor (there wasn’t much to say), but those days he was becoming a very interesting topic."





	

To the entire base, it was sort of terrifying. Captain Cassian Andor, the man who’s been with the Rebellion since age 6, had a well known reputation around the base. He might come across as rude first, but they all learned it was unintentional. He was strict, but was quick to overlook some things, and had a habit to take responsibility for most things. He wasn’t a talker, and he’d rather spend the night with his droid than on the mess hall with other rebels. He barely smiled, and there were rare the occasions he laughed. 

After Scarif, many things changed. But no one was really expecting the changes occurred in a certain member of the Alliance. 

There were more people now. Two men from Jedha, the daughter of Galen Erso and a defector from the Empire. Cassian made sure they were welcome to the base, and to the Alliance.

The survivors from the battle of Scarif were treated like heroes, and the mismatch team Captain Andor had more or less found wasn’t the exception. There was some kind of respect that surrounded their names, people straightened up and nodded their heads when they walked into the room. Everyone knew the change in the atmosphere, the _hope_ they were feeling now it was because of them. 

The blind man (some said he was a monk, others dared said he was some sort of jedi) seemed the most amused by that, bowing and grinning. His companion (“I heard they are husbands.” One pilot told another once. “He’s a pretty nice guy,” a third pilot chimed in, “my astromech got stuck in the entrance and he was helping him out.”) was not that happy about their new status. Erso’s daughter seemed to not care (“Not exactly an expressive person.”). The defector (“His name is Bodhi Rook. He’s the pilot.” Other pilot said. “I know it because he introduced himself. He spends a lot of time with Captain Andor.”) was shy, overwhelmed; he didn’t know what to do with all of the attention. And Cassian, as usual, didn’t want to hear about it.

“I think he doesn’t like to be called that.” Was a common conversation starter in the mess hall during that time. “It’s better not to make him angry.”

“No, not angry. He looks kind of sad.”

In a base where the only sources of fun were the occasional non-fatal mission and holodramas that were too old to be truly enjoyable, sometimes gossip was the only way to spend the time in between missions. Normally, they wouldn’t talk much of Captain Andor (there wasn’t much to say), but those days he was becoming a very interesting topic.

 

“I was heading to the armory the other day, when I saw Captain Andor with one of the ex-monks. I swear I saw him laugh so hard he was breathless.”

“Must be the blind one. He’s really funny.”

“I find him terrifying. One day I accidentally threw an hydrospanner at him and he caught it without blinking. He wasn’t mad but something told me he could have killed me on the spot.”

“Really? I thought the bigger one was the most intimidating.”

“Didn’t you see him braiding the pilot’s hair the other day? I think he’s rather sweet.”

 

“The weirdest thing just happened.”

The group of rebel pilots looked up at the boy just had just entered the cafeteria. “What is it?” 

“I stumbled into Captain Andor a few minutes ago. It was… weird, as if he had his mind elsewhere. He had a funny smile on his face. He apologized and kept walking.”

One of the pilots laughed. “That man is in love. I’ll bet all the credits you want.” 

“This is Cassian Andor we’re talking about. I don’t think that’s it.”

“No, listen. It could be. He’s been really happy these past few days. More specifically, since he brought the team he formed for the Scarif mission.”

“So you say… Captain Andor likes Galen Erso’s daughter?”

The pilot that had suggested the idea looked almost amused by the idea. “I work with Erso, and from what I’ve heard, that couldn’t happen. They’re just friends. No, I’m saying Captain Andor has been hanging out with the defector an awful lot lately.”

“I’ve talked to him. Bodhi Rook.” Someone chimed in. “He’s a nice guy. Kinda nervous, but kind. I can… I can actually see him with Captain Andor.”

“Yeah, if Andor ever decides to do something about it.”

 

It took merely a week or two for the people who were still doubtful of Cassian Andor’s crush to convince themselves of what was becoming the base’s favorite topic of conversation. It wasn’t even malicious. Everyone was just happy to see him happy. Captain Andor smiled more, seemed less tense, and even joined in for some parties on the mess hall. Of course, he only went if a certain ex-Imperial pilot, now aspiring rebel pilot went too. 

The only problem was, as far as everyone was concerned, Cassian hadn’t said anything to Bodhi, or vice versa.

“Are we sure, though? I saw them holding hands the other day.”

“I was sitting next to them on a meeting. I don’t even think Andor was paying attention. He just kept glancing at Bodhi.”

“Do you think Bodhi even likes him back?”

“Oh, I think so. He was helping me with my ship this day, and walked into the hangar blushing like mad. He later told me Cassian had helped him braid his hair.”

“Who do you think it’s going to confess his feelings first?”

“Force knows. But it’s getting kind of sad.”

 

“Hey, you were late for the briefing yesterday.” 

“Oh, yeah, I walked into Kaytoo on my way there. Talked to him for a moment.”

“Was he with Captain Andor? Kaytoo’s usually by his side.”

“No, that’s exactly what I thought. Turns out Cassian was with Bodhi, and Kaytoo had to leave. If nothing ever happens, he might just snap and make them realise what’s in front of them.”

 

“-and I told him I couldn’t meet him in Cloud City because I was on a meeting, but he-”

“Hold on. Did you hear any screaming?” 

The two rebels stood still for a second, listening intensely. It wasn’t actually screaming, but whoever was speaking seemed filled with a strong emotion. Soon another voice rose up. Two people were having a discussion on the hallway that was just turning right.

“Wait, is that Captain Andor?” One of them whispered. 

“I am happy for you, Bodhi, of course I am. You’re one of the best pilots I’ve seen.”

“I just don’t see what’s wrong, then. You don’t seem very happy.”

“I… It’s nothing.”

“D-did I forget something? Is that why you're mad?"

“It’s selfish.” A tired sigh. The sound of footsteps. “You didn’t forget anything. It’s not your fault.”

“But you’ve been this way since I told you about me becoming a part of the Starfighter corps. I- I’m not letting you go until you tell me.”

“Bodhi..”

“No, Cassian. It’s like you’re hiding something from me.”

The two rebels shared a look.

There was a long silence. The rebels didn’t know what to do. Just as one started to move, Cassian spoke up. “I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s just, I’m worried. I-I didn’t think it was that obvious.”

“You don’t have to be worried. I don’t think they trust me enough with the important missions.”

“It doesn’t work like that. Bodhi, I… I care about you. And you being here is already a hazard. Anything could happen to you, to Jyn or to Baze and Chirrut. I know you’ve all made the choice to stay, but...” Another sigh. His tone wasn’t angry anymore. He sounded tired. “I’m worried something is going to happen, and I’m not going to be there.”

“It’s not your fault if something happened to us.” Bodhi’s voice had changed, too. It was soft, surprised. The rebels didn’t have to look at him to know Bodhi was looking at Cassian with love in his eyes, “You blame yourself for many things that aren’t your fault, in my opinion.”

“So do you.”

“I guess I’m not the best person to give you advice.” They both laughed, shy but genuine. “We should ask Chirrut. He would know what to say.” A pause. “I remember when you told me what happened when I was in the E-Empire wasn’t my fault. That I had to do it for my village, for my family. You said I was still a good man. You’re a good man, Cassian, just like me. ”

The two rebels heard footsteps approaching the end of the hallway, heading to where they were. They quickly turned and left, making sure they didn’t make any noise.

“What do you think?” One of them asked the other once they thought it was safe to talk.

The other just shook his head. “They’re hopeless than I thought.”

 

The recon mission was different from the others. More special. It was the first mission lead by one Bodhi Rook and his squadron. 

The pilot had quickly won over the hearts of everyone in the base. There had been even a party to celebrate the news about the mission, arranged by Chirrut, Baze and Cassian. Everyone agreed he had worked hard for it.

The mission was slightly dangerous, as they were being sent to check the surroundings of the Death Star, never approaching it so they wouldn’t appear on the radar. The plan to destroy the Death Star was completed, and everyone was waiting nervously, some of them knowing they were part of it, and that there was a chance that mission was going to be their last.

Probably because of the tension in the atmosphere of the base, Bodhi’s mission, usually routine, was seen just as dangerous, as if they were going to destroy the weapon themselves.

“Have you seen him?” A general asked her girlfriend, one of the pilots in the squadron. They were by the pilot’s ship, looking around at the hangar, buzzing with activity.

“Bodhi went to get his astromech. That droid wanders off all the time, I still don’t know why he is so set on having it with him. Oh, there he is.” She pointed at Bodhi and his astromech, arriving to his starfighter, which was next to the pilot’s. It looked like he was failing at scolding it.

The general laughed. “Maybe he grew fond of it. Just like Captain grew fond of that Imperial robot.”

“Speaking of…”

Cassian Andor arrived to the hangar, looking for something. Or someone. There was a clear determination on his walk, but, as Cassian approached the line of starfighters on the runway and the couple observed him more closely, he seemed… 

“Nervous?”

“Uh?”

“He looks nervous.”

“Sh, he’s coming this way.”

“Bodhi.” Cassian called, jogging the rest of his way to the starfighter. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” The other answered, adjusting his goggles. He seemed as high strung as ever, but there was some sort of nervous, excited energy in his smile and movements. “We’re about to take off. I was going to say goodbye but I couldn’t find you.”

Cassian rubbed the back of his neck. A guilty gesture. “I was busy. That’s why I’m here. To wish you luck.”

“Thank you!” Everyone was clearing the runway. All the astromechs were on their corresponding ships. (“Babe, you should probably-” “Sh, I wanna hear.”) “I’ll better get ready now, don’t want to disappoint on my first mission.”

They both seemed reductant to leave, which would have been cute if they weren’t taking off in two minutes. (“Someone should tell them-” “Sh, hold on. Everybody, give them a minute.”) “I understand. Just… one thing. I… Remember what we talked, when you became an official pilot?”

Someone inhaled loudly, and someone elbowed them. Bodhi nodded.

“There’s something I need to tell you. I don’t you to go without knowing this.”

Bodhi looked confused. “Are you sure? I should really start preparing everything and-”

“Just a second. That’s all I need. I don’t want you to go without knowing it because I’m scared. I’m scared something will happen. To you.”

The hangar was relatively quiet now, everyone pretending they weren’t paying attention to the conversation. Bodhi and Cassian didn’t seem to notice.

“When you lose someone, what hurts you the most is all the things you thought you could have told them later. And the things you planned to keep secret.”

(“Is he really going to…?” “Sh!” “It’s happening!”)

“Since that time we talked, I-I didn’t know why I felt that way. I had some help. Kaytoo can be really good at deciphering emotions.” He said with a tiny smile. “I don’t want to lose you. And I don’t want you to lose anything anymore. We’ve both lost so much, and-”

He was cut off by Bodhi closing the distance between them and kissing Cassian, the angle a little awkward but sweet as Bodhi cupped his cheek but then quickly pulled away. Cassian’s eyes were wide, frozen in place.

“I didn’t read this wrong, did I?” Bodhi laughed nervously, tugging at the straps on his goggles.

“I….” Cassian cleared his throat, finally reacting. “That was… no, you didn’t… you didn’t read it wrong. I should- Kriff it.” It was Cassian’s turn to pull Bodhi closer, kissing him again, this time more carefully. 

There was a second of silence where everything seemed to stand still except them. After that, the loud flash of a holocamera, and, as if on cue, everyone in the hangar started cheering and whistling, some even clapping.

“Did you take the photo?”

“I can’t believe this happened. I had calculated at least one more month.”

“Thank Force that awful pinning is over.”

“Time to go!” A red-faced Bodhi called over the noise. “Everyone, await my signal in the comlink. Cassian,” he turned to the man, who looked as embarrassed as Bodhi. “We’ll talk when I get back?”

Cassian nodded. “Good luck. You heard Commander Rook.” He said loudly at the pilots that were still looking at them. Cassian nodded at Bodhi, and quickly moved out of the way, clearly trying not to smile at the comments and smiles he received as he left the hangar.

“Congratulations, Captain Andor.” A voice behind him said. Cassian jumped slightly and turned to find Chirrut, standing by one of the entrances of the hangar, as if watching the takeoff.

“Thank you.” He nodded. “You were right.”

“It wasn’t that hard to notice. It was your doubts the ones that didn’t let you see clearly.” 

“Apparently everyone saw it, except for me.”

“And Bodhi.” He pointed out. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a prize to collect.”

“A prize?”

Chirrut grinned. “There were some people betting on when you would confess your feelings. Oh, don’t look at me. You’re quite famous around the base. ”


End file.
